


【条漫】难。

by sarriathmg



Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Dick Grayson Week, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Barbara Gordon, Beta Tim Drake, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Cassandra Cain, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Protective Dick Grayson, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Alpha是族群的支柱。当事情变得困难时，他们是被依靠的那个。而作为族群中唯一的Alpha令人筋疲力尽。Alpha Dick Grayson week 第二天：唯一的Alpha
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Alpha Dick Grayson Week 2020





	【条漫】难。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[comic strip]Hard.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378151) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



**Author's Note:**

> -小乔来过夜的时候分化了，但是实际上什么都没有发生，大米顺利地把遏制剂直接打进半氪星人体内（别问我是怎么做到的）然后当早晨听到迪克接近的脚步声小乔跳窗而逃
> 
> -那些“坏omega”们嘲笑卡珊的语言障碍，于是卡珊把他们打住院了


End file.
